


Спокойный

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока они спят [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок спит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока они спят [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573792
Kudos: 8





	Спокойный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408484) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



Иногда Джон наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок спит. Это удаётся редко, потому что любимый склонен просыпаться в самые неудачные моменты, но время от времени у Джона есть от нескольких минут до четверти часа на то, чтобы понаблюдать за спокойно спящим в его постели Шерлоком.

Это заставляет Джона чувствовать себя в некотором роде виноватым. Во сне Шерлок выглядит на десять, если не на пятнадцать, лет моложе. Морщины, которые и так неглубоки, разглаживаются совсем. Рассыпанные по подушке волосы, не укрощённые при помощи одного из дорогих средств, напоминают нимб вокруг головы тёмного ангела. Играющая на пухлых губах улыбка делает его похожим на мальчика, только что закончившего школу. Это – Шерлок до университета, до кокаина, до первых трагедий его сложной жизни. До глубоких шрамов в его душе.

Джон чувствует себя стариком, усталым стариком, преследующим очень красивого мальчика, искренне удивляющегося, с широко распахнутыми глазами, всегда любопытного и стремящегося узнать больше об окружающем мире. Джон чувствует себя подобно чему-то использованному, грязному и заурядному, пытающемуся дотянуться до чего-то очень яркого и чистого, завладеть блеском звезды.

До тех пор, пока Шерлок не открывает глаза и невинная улыбка не превращаются в более интимную, зрелую и «о, так и знал», а его длинные пальцы не потянутся к рукам Джона и не поднимут их вверх, чтобы тщательно поцеловать и приласкать с преданностью, присущей только этому единственному, неповторимому мужчине.

– Ты думаешь слишком громко, – жалуется его возлюбленный. Притянув Джона поближе, Шерлок расстёгивает пуговицы его пижамы. – Иди сюда. Позволь мне помочь тебе забыть.

Он уступает нежным прикосновениям рук музыканта, которые вызывают мурашки на коже и отгоняют все сомнения.


End file.
